Phantoms of You Are Burning Inside Me
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: Continuing the story from "Where Were You Last Night?", Snively tries to straighten things out.


Can you hear me?  
Am I only wasting time?  
Are you near me?  
Are you only in my mind?  
Are you? Are you?  
Calling your name I hear only echoes  
Searching the rain I see only shadows  
You've got to show me your face  
Voices I hear them calling behind me  
Phantoms of you are burning inside me  
You've got to give me a sign

'Running Bind'~t.A.T.u.

The kids and I had been on Venus for two weeks without any word about my husband. I was heartbroken. I thought he'd come looking for us. The kids didn't seem to notice anything. They were too intrigued with their current environment. Alex was such a great hostess. She made sure the kids and I were comfortable and were taken care of.

I spent a lot of my time with Caleb and Serenity. I played games with them while teaching them how to use their magic, which they were beginning to come into slowly. I made frequent appearances on Earth to promote my new albums.

"Hey, Sam?" I glanced up from my book. The kids were at a day camp so I really had nothing to do for seven hours. I could have pursued new mates but I lost interest after a couple of hours. My cousins were standing at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want copies of Erika's new albums?" Alex queried. I sat up from my slouching position.

"Sure!" Erika gave me a signed copy of her pop album. I quickly flipped to the back. I was really pleased with the track list:

That's Not My Name

Poker Face

Malchik Gay

Cosmos

Womanizer

Around the World

Ur So Gay

Come Clean (remix)

Miss Independent

Beat of My Heart

Potential Break-Up Song

Don't Stop the Music

If U Seek Amy

Ultimate

* Tire Swing

"So what did you call it?" I queried.

"Um, Miss Independent."

"Cool." My cousins smiled. Erika handed me a copy of her Christmas album. I flipped it over and read the track listing:

Deck the Halls

It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Go, Tell It on the Mountain

Jingle Bell Rock

I'll Be Home for Christmas

Joy to the World

Mistletoe

Last Christmas

O Little Town of Bethlehem

Silent Night

Santa Claus Lane

Sleigh Ride

What Christmas Should Be

"Have they sold well?" I inquired. I knew they'd been out for a few months.

"Yeah. It's really difficult to make sure that one's selling because it's only played a certain time of the year," Erika explained. I could understand. I worked my butt off promoting my Christmas album and I was just now seeing an increase in sales with my fourth album.

"I know whatcha mean." The three of us were silent for a long moment.

"I love having you here but you need to go back to the Crystal Palace sometime," Alex said. I knew that was coming. I just wasn't ready.

"I know. I guess I'm planning on leaving tomorrow after Ankelika's party. She said she would try to bring James back." My cousins sat down on the sofa in front of me.

"Sam, you can't keep going back and forth between James and Snively. It's not right," Erika spoke.

"Do you mind telling Snively that? He goes back and forth between Bianca and me."

"Which one do you love?" Alex questioned. Thing was, I didn't know. I loved them both dearly. I couldn't choose between them. James didn't want me to bring him back permanently. Snively seemed to only care about Bianca. I often wondered if he read that letter. And I wondered even more if we were really meant to be.

"I love them both. Excuse me." I didn't mean to blow off my cousins but I had to get ready for Ankelika's party, especially since I'd see her and James. I smiled at the thought as I walked down the hall of Venus's palace.

- - - -

'Dearest Snively,

We have been through so many trials since we've met. What doesn't break us makes us stronger, right? It's not true this time unfortunately. It seems this time is much different. It seems like we won't be able to make it together this time.

I love you so much but I can't be with you if you have feelings for Bianca and I have feelings for James. It wouldn't be fair to any of us.

Why did it have to come to this again? Separation? Why can't we love each other without limits? Or distractions? I wish we knew…but now it's too late. I have the divorce papers but I'm not certain if I need them yet. Please help me decide.

I'll always love you but this is it.

I love you,

Sam'

I read and reread that letter so many times that I almost knew it by heart. Divorce. I tried to push the idea out of my thoughts but it kept coming back. Sam wanted a divorce? I thought we were in love. I glanced out of the ship's window.

Sam was good at keeping herself hidden. I found out my wife and kids were at Venus when a maid let it slip. I couldn't wait to get there. I wanted an explanation as to why she took our kids without telling me where they'd be.

I sighed. I should have seen this coming. I didn't understand why she was so upset, so jealous. I gave her everything she wanted.

"Five minutes until landing, my king," the captain of the ship told me over the intercom. Excellent. I just hoped Sam wasn't doing anything stupid.

- - - -

I'd never been to Venus before so I was a little uncertain when I walked into the middle of a large party. I knew Alex wasn't at Venus often so perhaps she lost control of the planet. I noticed Alex and Erika walking and called to them.

"When did you get here?" Alex inquired, shock taking control of her tone.

"I just did," I replied. "Hey, do you know where Sam is?"

"Um, no. Sorry," Erika answered.

"Thanks," I said crisply. I turned and walked off. Of course they wouldn't tell me, whether they knew or not. They didn't tell me my wife was here to begin with so why would they tell me where she was when I asked? I walked around the party, trying to find my wife. I kept bumping into people and receiving dirty looks. Guess they didn't know I was the king of the universe. I bumped into another person and mumbled another apology.

"Snively?" I turned.

"James?" How was he alive again? "Do you know where Sam is?"

"Actually I was looking for her too. Ankelika said she wanted to talk to me," James spoke. I snorted. I bet she wanted to talk. James and I roamed the party, searching for my Sam. I finally found her but my heart fell. She was lounging in someone's arms, kissing them. I cleared my throat loudly, trying to get Sam's attention. She blew me off.

"Sam," James spoke. Sam parted from whoever she was with. As she stood, my eyes were glued to her. She looked good. Really good. I wasn't used to seeing her in a dress, much less a mini dress or whatever it was, so I stopped staring. She was staring too but not at me.

- - - -

"James," I breathed. I was in his arms instantly. I reached up to kiss him but he stopped me, much to my disappointment.

"Snively's here," James spoke. I gave him a confused look before seeing my husband.

"So you found me," I said plainly.

"Can we have a word? Alone?" Snively queried. I looked at James; he gave me a nod. I sighed.

"Sure." I let go of James and took Snively by the hand and led him to my chambers. I needed to check on the kids anyway. "Um, have a seat."

He sat down gingerly in a chair while I checked on the kids. Both were soundly sleeping. Caleb coughed and I frowned. He'd been coughing a lot recently. I would take him to Leo as soon as we got back to the Crystal Palace. I walked back to the living area and sat across from my husband, crossing my legs.

"You didn't have anything better to do tonight?" I queried. He scowled.

"What were you thinking? Taking the kids without my knowledge and consent? Not giving me your location?" Snively began.

"I was thinking I needed a break of this chaos we call our marriage," I snapped.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm tired of competing for your love."

"You have it."

"I don't."

"I have to do the same. You can't decide between me or James." I stared down at the floor. He was right.

"I know and I'm sorry." We were silent for a long moment.

"Do you know who you want to be with?" he inquired calmly. He was anxious to know. So was I.

"I only have you. James is dead," I said softly.

"He's here now."

"Because of Ankelika's magic." I glanced at the clock and sighed, fighting back tears. "He's gone again."

"Sweetheart, you can't keep doing this. Keep him dead or keep him alive." A tear slid down my cheek.

"This was his last visit." He sat up and then quickly got up to sit on the couch by me. He kissed my temple.

"I'm sorry." I sighed again. "What is it?"

I got up. "I'm going to bed."

"Do you mind if I come? It was a long trip," Snively said. I was hoping he didn't want to do anything because I wasn't in the mood. I stared at him for a brief moment, seeing nothing but his tired expression.

"Sure." I led him to my bedroom and we quickly changed. We climbed into bed after I turned off the light. "Oh yeah; expect one or both kids in here at some point."

"Alright. Goodnight." He kissed my cheek before settling in.

"Night."

"I love you." I couldn't reply. I wasn't sure if I felt the same way.

- - - -

"It seems like Caleb has a slight cold," Leo said.

"Cold?" I repeated. "He was born part Senshi."

"Yes but the other half of him is still able to get a cold." I stood there, trying to process that. Senshi weren't susceptible to getting sick, much less half Senshi. And if we did get sick, it was usually serious, nothing trivial.

"So…what do I do?"

"Keep him quiet for a few days and give him some cold medicine," Leo instructed. Cold medicine? I'd better get some help from Mom or Snively or someone.

"I can't heal him?"

"No. It's not an injury." I glanced at my son.

"Come on, bud. Let's get you some medicine." Caleb hopped off the examination table and ran to the door.

"Can we go to McDonald's after that?" my son asked. I winced. I wasn't fond of that place.

"Sure." He grinned. "Thanks Leo."

"Anytime, Sam." I opened the door and let Caleb out before going out of the doctor's office.

- - - -

I spent the next few days helping Caleb get over his cold. It seemed like he was getting sicker one day and he was almost well the next. I hated when he coughed; he sounded so weak. It couldn't have been a normal cold. I skipped training today so I could check up on him. I opened the twins' bedroom door and saw Caleb up and about, playing with his sister.

"Morning," I said. They looked up.

"Hi, Mom," they said.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Playing Old Maid," Serenity replied.

"I see." I sat in a chair at their play table.

"Mom, will you play with us?" Caleb asked. I smiled.

"Sure." They gave me the cards and I dealt. We played for forty-five minutes before a guard came in and interrupted.

"My queen, the Underworld is attacking," she spoke. I stood.

"Secure the palace," I ordered.

"B-but my queen! The king is not on the premises."

"Secure the palace." I led my kids out of their bedroom and to the throne room. I opened the door to my office and let my kids inside. "Stay in here until I come get you, okay?"

"Can we play games on the computer?" Caleb asked.

"Sure." I closed the door to the office. I formed an energy ball, ready for an attack. I was disgusted with myself because I stopped carrying my sais around since I killed Sophia. I felt an energy ball hit my back and then nothing…

- - - -

I awoke to prison. I sat up on the floor, glancing around. A typical cell, aside from the smallness. I wouldn't be able to move around much, if at all. I shifted my position so that I was sitting on my knees.

"Mom?" I was on my feet instantly.

"Serenity? Baby girl, are you okay?"

"I'm not a baby," my daughter pouted.

"Okay, fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Is Caleb with you?"

"Yes."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes." I sighed in relief. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sweetheart."

"You're hurt," Caleb said.

"I'm okay, I promise." I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I could hear something being dragged on the floor as well.

"Hi Dad," Caleb said. I glanced to see my cell door being opened. I was impressed a little. My husband was already here to get us. Then I realized he was the one who was being dragged. Snively was thrown into the cell and the door was quickly shut. He was face down on the floor. "Mom, is Dad okay?"

"I don't know." I was trying to roll Snively over.

"Is he dead?"

"No." Snively groaned. "Hey."

He glanced up at me and I gave him a 'sweet' smile. "Where are we?"

"Underworld's prison." He slowly sat up.

"Where—"

"In the cell across from us. See Caleb; he's fine." My soul mate stared at our children. "Before you ask, I was jumped from behind."

"Let me see." I frowned.

"No."

"Sam, don't be so bull headed." I sighed and turned. I felt the familiar warmth of magic as my husband healed my wounds. "Any ideas as to how we should get out of here?"

"No, not yet." We watched as guards dragged a prisoner up the hall.

"What are they going to do with him?" Snively queried. I sighed.

"Execute him. They'll try to kill us too."

"I see." We were silent for a long time. I was thinking of a way to escape. I felt helpless. My kids were scared half to death and I could do nothing to help them.

"I got it." My soul mate glance at me. /Whenever the guards come to get one of us, we can get out./

/How?/

/One of us needs to fake sleep and when the guards come, that one can jump them./

/Why fake sleep?/

/They always take the ones who are awake and alert./

/Brilliant./ We were silent once again. I stared across the hall at my kids, who were sleeping on the cot. "Do you really have divorce papers?"

"Yeah."

"Why did it come to this?"

"Babe, we're just not in sync anymore."

"Of course we are." I rested my hand on his cheek.

"I wish we were. I love you very much but I can't do this anymore," I explained. "We'll settle this later."

"Is this because of Bianca?"

"I said we'll settle this later. They're coming," I spoke lowly. I shoved him to the floor. "Now act like you're asleep."

I glanced up when I heard the cell door open. I could have sworn that I'd killed these guards before. They grabbed my arms roughly and began dragging me out of the cell. /Now!/

Snively got up and launched an energy ball at one of the guards, killing them. I grabbed the other guard's sword and turned, swinging the sword. The guard's head fell to the floor as their body dropped.

"That took less time than I thought it would," Snively commented. I grabbed the keys from the dead guard and let my kids free from their cell.

"Let's get out of here. It smells like death," I said while opening a portal.

- - - -

"So how should we settle this?" Snively queried. We were sitting in our office, staring at the divorce papers.

"I have no idea." We'd been practically inseparable for so long that it was difficult to bear the thought of separating.

"We have so much to take into consideration."

"Yeah." I paused for a moment. "Meet me at the Super 8 motel in Quincy."

"Quincy?"

"Yeah." I turned and started to make reservations for us on the computer.

"Um, where 'is' that?" Snively queried. I sighed.

"Never mind. We'll go together tomorrow."

"Why in Quincy?"

"We need to go somewhere where we're unfamiliar with the city."

"Why?"

"So we won't get distracted." I smiled. "And neither of us will be taking our cell phones."

He gave me a dark stare. "And why is that?"

"We don't need any distractions."

"I see." He acted annoyed. "I suppose you want to be taken out for dinner and a movie."

"Hm, didn't think about that. It would be nice to go on a date." He acted like he wanted to kick himself.

"Alright. See you tomorrow?" I smiled.

"Of course." I kissed his cheek before running off.

- - - -

I flipped my hair behind me as my husband helped me into his SUV. I sat as I waited for him to get in the driver's seat and drive off.

"Where do you want to eat?" Snively queried. I shrugged.

"I heard Kelly's was good." My soul mate turned onto Broadway. I liked the small city. It seemed safer for my mom as opposed to L.A.

"Sam?" I glanced up.

"What?"

"We're here." We got out of the vehicle and walked into the restaurant. It was packed. We sat on the bench and waited to be seated. We were eventually seated near the door and were given our menus. I skimmed through the menu and then decided I didn't want anything big. The waitress came back, ready with her pad of paper and pen.

"Are you ready to order?" she queried.

"Yes; I'd like the grilled chicken sandwich with a side of curly fries. Also, I'd like Mt. Dew," I spoke. I watched as she wrote my order down.

"And you will be having, sir?" I saw him flinch when she said 'sir'. Why? Oh wait; his uncle.

"Oh, umm….I'll have the sirloin tip with a baked potato and a salad."

"And to drink?"

"Water is fine." She smiled before walking off to the kitchen. We talked quietly about our relationship as we waited for our food. We discussed our likes and dislikes, what we wanted, and everything in between. Our meal soon came and we ate silently. I could feel him gazing at me the entire time. We soon left the restaurant and got back on Broadway. "So now what?"

"Wanna see a movie?" I suggested.

"That sounds good." He pulled off of Broadway onto the street where the theater was. It was easily visible from the main strip. Snively parked and helped me out of the vehicle. We walked up to the theater holding hands and I leaned in closer to my soul mate. We paid for our tickets and went to sit in our designated theater. We sat in the very back and in the middle of that particular row. I snuggled up to my mate who put his arm around me. The theater soon filled and the lights were dimmed.

/Comfortable?/ Snively asked.

/Very./

/Good./

- - - -

"That movie was awesome!" I said as we walked into our hotel room. Snively shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." I sat down on the bed. I sighed unsteadily. He flopped down in a desk chair. We stared at each other for a long moment.

"Time to get serious," I whispered. He nodded, looking uneasy. I moved over to the desk and sat across from Snively. It seemed like we stared at each other for hours.

"Sam," he began. I glanced up at him, glad the silence was finally broken. He stopped himself. I sighed and put my head on the desk. "Are you sure this will work?"

"As of right now? No."

"I see." Silence crept back in and settled. He mirrored exactly what I felt; bored, miserable, and hurt.

"Maybe we should relax?" I spoke. "I mean, we're probably too tense."

"What do you want to do?" Snively asked. I shrugged. I hadn't thought about that.

"Take a nap?" I orbed to the bed, grabbed the remote, and flipped on the T.V.

"Sounds good to me; I'm exhausted." He got up and sat by me. He pulled me closer to him as I started to nod off. My soul mate kissed my cheek, causing me to wake up.

"Lubov?" I questioned, feeling flustered. "What are you doing?"

"Couldn't help myself I suppose," he smiled slyly. I kissed his chin. I was about to pull back but he stopped me, putting his hands on my face. "I can't help myself."

He kissed me in his I-love-you-too-much-to-lose-you kiss. I wanted to do the same but I couldn't. It was as if I loved him too much for that kiss. I began to kiss back and climbed onto him. He acted surprised. I smiled. His hands were now holding my waist.

"Samantha?" I didn't flinch at him using my full name.

"Yes?"

"I can't do it. I can't go through this life if it means I have to do it without you being beside me every breath."

"Oh Snively," I breathed. We kissed and the kissing turned to necking and soon we were completely back together.

- - - -

"Good morning, beautiful." I groaned. I opened my eyes to see my soul mate staring at me with a warm smile on his face. He kissed my forehead.

"What time is it?" I rasped. Ugh, I needed something to drink. He sensed this almost immediately. He got up and got me a Styrofoam cup of water. I sat up as he gave me the water.

"7:30 or after," Snively replied. I was a little surprised that he didn't know the exact time.

"I see." My mate began kissing at my ear. I glanced over at the table.

"I already took care of…that." I sighed in relief. I didn't want to see those papers again. "And I'll break up with Bianca later today. She's quite irritating when I'm with you."

"I see."

"Besides, Bianca antagonized you quite often." I kissed his nose before wrapping the bed sheets around myself and getting up.

"How long have you been up?" I queried. I didn't want to linger on the previous subject for long.

"Roughly ten minutes." I glanced over at the bathroom door and back at my husband. "What?"

"I can't decide whether to take a shower or get back in bed with you," I replied.

"How about both?" Snively suggested as he got up. I raised a brow. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. The door shut abruptly.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

- - - -

Snively and I were walking through a park in L.A., enjoying our free time. We had just gotten back from Illinois but weren't quite ready to return to the palace.

"I am really sorry about this," Snively spoke. He held my hand and gave it a squeeze. I smiled.

"I know." I heard a loud bang and felt immense pain in my stomach. My hands were on my stomach instantly as I fell to the ground.

"Sam?"

"I've been shot."

- - - -

My eyes fluttered open then quickly shut at the sight of a bright light. I relaxed when I heard Snively's voice. He sounded like he was irritated and then I heard Bianca's voice. I grimaced and not from the pain in my stomach.

"Bianca, I'm sorry but we're over. I'm staying with Sam," Snively spoke.

"You cater to her too much," Bianca snapped.

"We're husband and wife. We desire to 'cater' to each other." I could tell by how he spoke that he didn't understand how she thought he was catering to me. I heard footsteps coming in the room. Wait; where was I? "Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Feeling okay?"

"My stomach hurts. Where are we?" I replied.

"The hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Snively queried. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Some dude shot me. Why wouldn't I remember that?"

"Sorry; I was just making sure." There was a pause. I didn't like it.

"What hospital are we in?"

"Our palace's." Good; I was somewhere safe.

"And Bianca? Why is she here?" I demanded.

"She has some things here that I wanted her to collect." He glanced at the clock.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to pick the kids up from school. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine," I smiled, "but can you bring me Hardee's?"

"The usual?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "See you soon."

"Okay." I watched him leave before settling in. Whatever Leo put me on this time was strong. It was almost as if I was on heroin again. I was beginning to doze off when I heard a throat being cleared. I glared at Bianca as she came in. "Get out."

"I was told to check on you," she insisted.

"I don't care." Bianca frowned and sat down on a chair. I raised a brow.

"You really have it all. Fame, money, family, and people bowing down to you."

"And?"

"How do you do it? Win people over so easily?"

"I work for it."

"But this palace?"

"I inherited it. Nothing more."

"And you keep it a secret from all your fans?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want people bowing down to me. Now leave before I ask my guards to escort you out," I ordered. She huffed, got up, and left the room. Now if I could only get back to sleep.

- - - -

"Sam." I glanced up from my book.

"Yes, October?" Snively sort of perked up from his nap.

"Have you seen the news?" She acted nervous, like something was wrong.

"Why? What's wrong?" Snively queried. He got up from his chair. I flipped the T.V. on with the remote, seeing 'breaking news' flashing across the screen. A news reporter quickly appeared next. She acted like she was in a state of hysteria.

"This just in…" I didn't like it when reporters started that way; it was annoying. "…Superstar Sam Brody has been reported to be one of the legendary Senshi."

"What?!" I yelped.

"We have a reliable source who has generously given us photographic evidence." Oh shit. "We will be running these photographs later in the program."

"Call an emergency meeting NOW," I ordered. /Babe, help me up. I need to be there./

/Sam, you're recovering. You cannot leave this bed./

/Then have the meeting here./

"October, have everyone squeeze in here please," my soul mate said tiredly. Our Senshi nodded and dismissed herself.

"Snively, who would do such a thing?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know, Sam, I don't know." My ancestors spent centuries guarding this kingdom, keeping it safe, and now there was a possibility that we would lose it. Our Senshi were excellent fighters but the only ones who would actually kill would be Sydney, myself, and probably our soul mates.

"Do you think they'll try to find us?"

"They might." Snively sat beside me and began healing my gunshot wound. He was anticipating a battle and wanted me well. We'd be ready.

- - - -

We sat in disbelief for days as the media showed evidence of my kingdom. No one was to go to Earth for anything. I called my mom and siblings frequently, making sure they'd be okay. My band members called me often but I didn't answer because I knew what they wanted to discuss. I sat in my recording studio, staring at some paper, holding a pen in my hand. I'd been sitting here for an hour with nothing written down.

/Sam? Where are you?/

/My recording studio./ I heard the door open and turned. Snively sat in the empty chair beside me.

"Writing something?" he asked. I sighed.

"Trying to."

"It'll pass over eventually."

"Yeah, when they're all dead," I scoffed. He sighed. "We're gonna have to home school the kids."

"Perhaps not. This could blow over before they go back to school."

"I guess." He kissed my forehead. "I just wish I knew who let the secret out."

"We all do. It just takes time and patience." I gave him a small smile.

"I know, love."

"Let's do something tonight."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Go dancing?" Snively suggested. I knew he was trying to cheer me up but I just wasn't really in the mood. I shrugged.

"We'd get mobbed if we went anywhere on Earth," I mumbled.

"We don't have to go to Earth." I raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"Some of the Senshi are going to a club in our city," my husband explained.

"There's a club in our city? Since when?"

"It's been there awhile. I'm surprised you didn't know about it." I got up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go now!" I replied, pulling him up.

"Are you going in what you're wearing?" He gave me a curious look.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked. I glanced down at my clothes. I'd forgotten I put on sweats that day. "Oh. Right. I'm gonna go change."

"You do that."

- - - -

I jogged through the palace, thinking of the past month's media craze that shattered the secret of my kingdom. No one knew who spoke of the kingdom. My first though was Bianca but after she passed the lie detector that she, ahem, willingly took, I had no other suspects. I stopped by Phobos and Deimos' chamber and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I frowned. Deimos sounded distracted. They had to be seeing into the future. I opened the doors and went inside, turning around to close the heavy double doors. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"You're worried about the twins' future," Phobos stated.

"Um…yeah." I hated when they took words out of my mouth. "Will they be able to return to Earth to further their education?"

"Of course. You knew that," Phobos replied. If I had known that, I wouldn't have asked.

"You should be more concerned with keeping peace within your family and with the Underworld," Deimos commented.

"And why is that?"

"A future Senshi will fall in love with the heir of the Underworld," they both spoke. I froze as my blood ran cold.

"Who?" I queried slowly.

"We cannot tell you. Be safe." With that, the Prophecy Sisters literally disappeared completely. I sank to my knees. Another war?

A.N.

Wow, that last bit was intense. Yeah, I realize I left all sorts of cliffhangers but you'll find the answers soon!

'Phantoms of you burning inside me' is part of the song 'Running Blind' by t.A.T.u.

Erika's fourth album (Miss Independent)

That's Not My Name—The Ting Tings

Poker Face—Lady GaGa

Malchik Gay—t.A.T.u.

Cosmos—t.A.T.u.

Womanizer—Britney Spears

Around the World—ATC

Ur So Gay—Katy Perry

Come Clean (remix)—Hilary Duff

Miss Independent—Kelly Clarkson

Beat of My Heart—Hilary Duff

Potential Break-Up Song—Aly and Aj

Don't Stop the Music—Rihanna

If U Seek Amy—Britney Spears

Ultimate—Lindsey Lohan

* Tire Swing—Kimya Dawson

Erika's Christmas album (I'll Be Home for Christmas)

Deck the Halls—Aly and Aj

It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year—BarlowGirl

Go, Tell It on the Mountain—BarlowGirl

Jingle Bell Rock—Aly and Aj

I'll Be Home for Christmas—BarlowGirl

Joy to the World—Aly and Aj

Mistletoe—Colbie Calliet

Last Christmas—Hilary Duff

O Little Town of Bethlehem—BarlowGirl

Silent Night—Aly and Aj

Santa Claus Lane—Hilary Duff

Sleigh Ride—Hilary Duff

What Christmas Should Be—Hilary Duff

Sam's fourth album (In the Valley of Kings)

Whoever Brings the Night—Nightwish

Tutankhamen—Nightwish

All That I'm Living For—Evanescence

Stand My Ground—Within Temptation

Forgotten—Avril Lavigne

Somewhere—Within Temptation

The Love We Had Before—Fireflight

One More—Superchick

For the Heart I Once Had—Nightwish

Supernatural—Flyleaf

Courage—Superchick

Never Alone—BarlowGirl

Final Destination—Within Temptation

*Danse Macabre—Anderson and Roe

Sam's Christmas album (Once Upon a Christmas)

Wonderful Christmastime—Hilary Duff

Little Drummer Boy—Aly and Aj

Hallelujah (Light Has Come)—BarlowGirl

O Come O Come Emmanuel—BarlowGirl

Angels We Have Heard on High—Christina Aguilera

Panis Angelicus—BarlowGirl

It Just Don't Feel Like Christmas (Without You)—Rihanna

We Three Kings—Aly and Aj

Carol of the Bells/Sing We Now of Christmas—BarlowGirl

Not This Year—Aly and Aj

What Child Is This?—BarlowGirl

God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen—Aly and Aj

Once Upon a December—Liz Callaway


End file.
